Somewhere in time
by Wingfy
Summary: AU story. That boy said, 'come back to me'. What did that mean? Did Kanda knew the white-haired boy? Had he seen him somewhere before? Kanda & Allen, shōnen-ai, yaoi.
1. The love that faded away

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing related to dgray-man, just own this plot.

**(A/N):** This fic was born after watching a specific romance movie and it's dedicated to someone special and to you guys too.

As excruciating as it was, meaning torturing myself with restless hours after school and work, I give you this first chapter to my newest dgray-man fic!! I hope you like it! =]

My fic is based on a film and sticks to it plainly most of the time, though not in its entireness. There are huge changes. If you've seen this movie and are familiar with it, you'll understand and will notice that the ending has been rewritten, but if you haven't seen it, just enjoy! =3

**Warnings:** AU, fluff, romance, kisses, romantic words, to resume… my style! =)

**Summary:** Kanda's friends are holding a birthday party for the-soon-to-be 19 year old, and the former can't get more displeased at that idea. However, amongst the group of friends invited, there's one boy who gets closer and says some confusing, _interesting_ words to him. What's this about, '_come back to me'_? Has he seen the younger boy somewhere before? Awestruck with curiosity, Kanda sets himself to investigate everything about that boy, only to find out some intriguing results… Will love prosper in a non-existence timeline for the both of them? Will Kanda eventually stay at Allen's side?

* * *

**Somewhere in time**

* * *

**1****st**** Chapter**

**Prologue: The love that faded away.**

The cloudless sky let room for the beautiful moon to shine through a fine looking open window, falling graciously upon a young white-haired boy resting leisurely with eyes closed on an old red armchair. The kid seemed unfazed by the cold wind blowing the silky curtains whilst his memories kept drifting into his past again like they had been doing for the last couple of months. Apparently, his memories were the only place where he could be happy. And indeed, he had been happy…a year ago.

Shifting slightly, the boy hugged himself while bringing his knees close to his chest, "The man of my dreams has almost faded now." whispering almost mournfully. His memories just hurt all the same every time he tried to immerse in them, always bringing bottomless sorrow and making him shed bitter tears in the end. Then again, even if his heart shattered more while remembering, he wanted to recall, because _he_ was always there.

'_Kanda.'_

Looking up into the sky above and watching the stars twinkle, his mind wandered back to a special time where he had given his whole being to the man he'd always love.

_I can still remember the night I was yours. The world had stopped turning and there we were, only you and me, no one else. Just the love we felt. _

_Sunset had already caught upon us, and you were smiling at me, holding me and kissing me lightly, consoling my shattering heart because I was afraid of loosing what we had, afraid of someone ripping us apart, afraid of loosing you… _

Without realising someone else's company, the boy got a little bit startled at the voice enquiring, the tone echoing somehow farther in the distance. "And what man is that, young master?" It was expected to have some kind of reaction out of the boy, though, the latter didn't turn around to acknowledge the other's presence or made any move as to let the other know he had heard, he simply continued with his reverie.

_Then, after a while of contemplating the sun in the beach, we began to walk back to the hotel you were staying at. You opened the door and led me in, joining your lips with mine whilst whispering sweet nothings in between words. Somehow, I found myself being laid back on a soft bed and then your body closer to mine, pressing softly. "Kanda…" Our bodies united in a caring, fervent dance, "I just want you to know that I love you Allen." and your tender touches just made me want more, more of you… more of us. "Don't, don't leave me Kanda… please." My soul silently screamed for your own, my body begged for yours and only god knows how much in love I was with you. "I could never do that Allen," We let our love consume with everything we owned that night. "Ever…" _

_I never thought lovemaking could feel this way… I never thought you would make me feel this way… I love you Kanda… _

Even though the young white-haired took his time to answer, the reply was given with softness, "The one I have created in my mind." almost as if the owner of such voice didn't have the strength to go on anymore.

_As soon as sleep began to cloud my eyes, fear began to consume my being. I felt as if my entire world would fall apart when the next morning arrived. I didn't want to fall asleep just yet. I wanted to be awake to enjoy the afterglow of our lovemaking with you. Though, against all my wishes, I fell asleep. I was barely aware of your hands gently stroking my hair and the soft kisses your lips left here and there._

"_I love you Allen…"_

A small smile graced thin lips as the young boy added soon afterwards. "The sort of man each woman dreams of in the deepest and most secret reaches of her heart."

_Morning greeted me with something I could never bare to forget. You at my side, eyes closed with a steady breathing rhythm and arms firmly wrapped about my small form. What more could've I asked for? I was in your arms, and everything was just so right. However, what I feared last night was confirmed almost right after we ate breakfast. _

_How I dread that day…_

"_Allen." The navy-blue eyed called the smaller kid across him, an intense, loving gaze adorning handsome features whilst picking some food from the carpet they were currently sitting on. The white-haired furiously flushed upon noticing navy orbs staring right through him. He loved those eyes upon him, but above all, he loved the sensation those hues brought ever since last night._

"_Y-yes?" The boy stuttered out cutely, looking at the other teenager straight in the eye. "I've been meaning to ask you." The taller of the two, looking deeply into silver pools, decided to bring up something that would change both of their lives. He merely hoped he wasn't rushing things._

_Inclining forwards a little, seeing as they were already sitting close enough to each other, Kanda held Allen's hand, kissing the top of it quite softly as he made to spoke the next. "Would you like to marry me?"_

_The boy blinked twice, then teary silvery grey eyes met deep navy blue as those words sank in. Was he hearing correctly? Were his ears not deceiving him? Was Kanda really willing to spend the rest of his life with him? This wasn't a joke, was it? His heart could only take that much. "You, you really…mean it?"_

"_If you don't want to we won't." _

"_No!" The teen made a cute gesture. "No, I-I didn't… I don't…" Still sitting cross-legged, he straightened up a bit and began to wave his hands from side to side, conveying his words the best he could. "I mean, I do want!"_

"_You do want?" Kanda asked._

"_Yes." And Allen confirmed it by taking shyly his love's hand._

"_Want what?" Although the dark-blue haired was meaning his words with seriousness, he couldn't help but to tease the small boy a tad bit._

"_I, I want to… I'd like to…"_

_A faint smile graced the lips of the taller of the two and effortlessly pulled his dearly beloved closer to his chest. The latter fell awkwardly against his lover's embrace but soon cuddled further in. "Marry me Allen." The aforesaid blushed deeply but answered contentedly nonetheless. "I'd be more than glad to Kanda. I love you."_

"_I love you too."_

_Whatever followed faded in a haze. Because after that, after sharing our love for the second time, without knowing how, you vanished from my life, right before my eyes, with my heart and everything I possessed. What happened? That, I cannot explain. The only thing that was left behind was a beautiful golden watch. Who gave it to you? It seemed familiar somehow; though, I couldn't quite remember where I've seen it before._

_You see, months and months have gone by and, still, I can't seem to forget about you. I want to find you; I want to reach out to you. Where did you go Kanda? I'm pretty sure you're still out there, somewhere. Though, I seem to grow tired with each passing day, and I sometimes wonder, will I be able to see you again? Will I be able to hug you, to feel your lips on mine, to be with you?_

Delicate lips began to part slowly, whispering tender words as they gently moved. "I can almost see him now before me." Picturing Kanda being there, listening attentively. "What would I say to him, if he were really here?"

Beautiful grey orbs opened slightly as he recited the next few words; the owner not having realised he had closed those orbs once again. "Forgive me.I've never known this feeling… I've lived without it all my life." He made a small pause only to look directly up at the cloudless night; then he carried on. "Is it any wonder, then, I failed to recognise you?"

The cheerful and sincere smile that he usually wore whenever Kanda was around appeared out of nowhere after so long of not being used, gracing his childish features with a light never seen before. "You've… brought it to me for the first time." Unexpectedly, his brows furrowed dejectedly as a pang of strong hurt stroke his heart. "Is there any way that-- that I can tell you how my life has changed?"

Eyes now cast downwards, the boy looked down at his lap, trailing the golden watch firmly wrapped in both hands. "Any way at all to let you know, what sweetness you have given me?"

The boy unknowingly crouched down, feeling hot tears leaving his eyes and travelling down his cheeks. Allen began to sob quietly, clutching the golden trinket as if his life depended on it, wanting nothing more than to be at Kanda's side, the one and only love of his life.

"There is so much to say, I-- I cannot find the words, except for these: I love you, Kanda." Allen was grieving by the end of his sentence, wishing with all his might something could happen, something extraordinaire that could bring Kanda back to him or vice versa, anything at all just have him there once again.

'_It's not fair… life isn't fair.'_

How come, if he hadn't known what those feelings meant before, he had fallen head over heels in love with Kanda? Why did he have to fall for him? Why was fate so cruel to him? Why give him the chance to love and be happy like people often do and then, take it all away? Was love supposed to hurt this much? Was love supposed to be this way? That's why he never wanted to fall in love to begin with, but when the navy blue-haired came into his life… everything took a different turn around him. He had felt something born for the taller teen the moment they locked eyes, something he hadn't felt for anyone else before. _That_ strange feeling was there. What had been what attracted him most? His eyes? His face? His character? That was the first time he had felt that crazy thing called 'love' pound his heart. It had been wonderful, such a great thing to experience, but then why? Why destiny loved to play with his feelings, with everyone's feelings?

'_Why?'_

The boy held the pocket watch even tighter against his chest as senseless questions issued in his mind, "I love you…" repeating those three words endlessly into the night sky while gently rocking back and forth; hoping the wind would wash his sorrow away.

Suddenly, without the younger boy realising, the golden watch he held protectively began to shine dimly in his hands, intensifying in colour as the cute boy kept weeping softly. If he had been more attentive to his surroundings at that moment, he would have realised that the room around him was disintegrating and morphing into something else. The armchair he had been sitting on was replaced by the soft cold grass of a beautiful scenery, and the dim lit room he had been in just moments ago was instead replaced by a tall old tree; the breeze being colder than the one he had been enjoying. In spite of all this, he didn't notice where he was at the beginning, not even when his butler had called after him, yelling his name frantically as he witnessed his young master disappear. No, he only became aware of _that_ place when he heard far in the distance some cheering voices, rooting for a name he was oh so familiar with.

"Congratulations Kanda, you're nineteen now!" At this, the teen stopped his quite sobbing. _'Kanda?' _Surely, he must be hearing things by now. All those months of yearning after the one who vanished from his life must've made him gone insane.

"Yeah, congrats Yuu!"

'_Could it be…?'_

"Don't call me Yuu!" Beautiful grey hues widened in shock, _'It… It is…' _and Allen snapped his head up to locate the source of the voice, dragging his tired body along with that movement. "I don't have you in such great consideration to grant you that honour baka usagi!"

'_I… I can't, I can't believe it.' _Not daring to lose another second, the white-haired boy straightened up and lifted himself off from the floor, leaning against the tree for support. "Kanda…" He then began to walk towards the place where his love's voice had come from. "You're here." He might be feeling tired and drained up entirely from his energy, but even so, nothing and no one will prevent this meeting. "You're really here." Allen continued walking.

"I've found you, Kanda."

* * *

_~2b-continued~_

* * *

**(A/N):** Reviews??

So, sweet people, what do you think? Is it a fine chapter, or does it suck? Please, review?? Your comments mean a lot to me, they make me go into a happy mood and all cheery-like and they help me improve too!! XD

Let me know what you think of it, please? About the title, me or anything… Just, don't be so harsh on me =3

Btw, the sentences Allen says in quotes at the beginning are not my idea; I simply went along with what the girl in the film was saying and then I carried on with my plot. Frankly, I've wanted to write this story for two years now but, because of something or the other, I just couldn't bring myself to do so. I hope though you like this first chap, and like it's been written in my profile, I'll update in a week.

In the meantime, take care, think lovely, don't eat too much sugar like I did and have a nice week!!

Be seeing you soon!

Wingfy out ~*


	2. The things that never were

**Disclaimer: **Oh yeah, I don't own dgray-man… I don't know what I'd do if I did though.

**(A/N):** I thank you for the favs and alerts from all of you sweet people! They were loads and they made me prance all around. *hugs* I greatly appreciate it! You've made my day (or should I say week?) more than happy, really! *grins*

Now, without any further ado, I present you this second chap! =]

Please, enjoy! =3

* * *

**2****nd**** Chapter**

**The things that never were**

* * *

The walk towards the place where Kanda's unmistakable voice was coming from felt to Allen an eternity to reach. His head was aching and his breath was becoming more laboured, small beads of sweat were forming at both sides of his forehead and were rolling down his soft features. Certainly his endless months of starving and sleepless nights were catching up to him by now. _'If only I had known…'_ Ceasing on his walk for a little bit, the grey-eyed stopped for a minimal break, then, casting aside his tiredness and dizziness he continued with his weary stroll. It didn't matter if he felt like fainting on the spot, he was certain he would be meeting his love tonight. And with all the luck he was holding onto, he wouldn't let him fade away like last time.

_'Not again…'_

Allen could discern the place a tad better now. It was taking him great effort to keep on going and not tripping as he walked, his sloppy yet steady steps finally took him out of the garden and into a more beautiful open area. If he could take the time to look around, this garden would definitely be the kind of place where he would spend his everyday afternoons at leisure alongside his love.

_'We could always come back here and chat over some tea while we catch up to the latest of what has been, and maybe then… we could, do something more…'_

Shaking those distractive thoughts aside and dreading the minutes that went by, the boy continued walking whilst his mind bombarded him with lame introductions and not so helpful questions. What was he going to say to the other teen once he had him in front? How will he react? What will he say to him after all this time? What will Kanda look like after a year of not having seen him?

'_Silly…' _The little boy thought amusedly,_ 'Surely, he hasn't changed that much.' _chuckling slightly at the last answer of his many questions.

It had only been one year after his love's disappearance and Allen was certain that Kanda hadn't changed that much in _any_ way, not physically nor socially. As far as he could remember, his Kanda was a stubborn, handsome teen with a though character and hard to keep up with; the white-haired had come to realise this several times in the past. But, no matter how impolite Kanda acted, Allen loved that young teenager for everything he was. Having seen him behave so ruthlessly towards others before didn't seem to mind the white-haired one bit. In front of the boy's eyes, Kanda was different in every way.

_'Because he loves me…'_

However, there was still a bothersome question that lingered deep within. He had been fourteen years back then, it had been his first time at giving something so special and thus, he had given everything he possessed… Would Kanda then remember _that_ night?

'_What if, he doesn't remember at all?'_

The tired boy shook his head from side to side, _'No.' _swaying a little at the dizziness coming forth. _'I'm sure he remembers.'_

That was the last of his questions fading away and Allen decided not to give it too much of a thought. After all, it was pointless to keep on thinking in such a way.

Relief written all over a childish face, the owner looked up at the few metres still remaining between him and the welcoming doormat. He tightened the grip on the pocket watch he held unconsciously, heart rate increasing with each passing moment. This is now or never. Whatever happened, the grey-eyed would be seeing his lover after knocking on that door, welcoming him with wide open arms, and then, they will be holding each other after so long.

Though, "Kanda." things didn't seem to be ticking on his side…

**...**

Inside the small mansion, the teenaged referred to as Kanda Yuu was currently giving his thanks to all the guests that had bothered to assist to his birthday party that serene night. And why not, while being there, he was also introducing everyone his beautiful fiancé as well.

"Who is she Kanda?"

"What's her name?"

"You made a good pick Kanda!"

"She's absolutely gorgeous!"

"Are you really serious with this girl Kanda?"

"Congratulations!"

Those and the like were comments his friends gave him in question as the blue navy-haired walked hand in hand with the shorter dark-haired girl as they passed.

To be quite frank, he had met the girl a year and a couple of months ago at the end of a piano concert by mere coincidence. It turned out the concert wasn't what he was hoping for and it so happened it was something he couldn't escape from either. One of his annoying friends had dragged him to it against his will. _**'That baka usagi…' **_

The encounter had been very simple that night: she had bumped carelessly into him at the end of the stairs at the exact time when he was deserting the place. A stammered reply and a blush had been given instead of a firm reply, then a couple of words had been exchanged between them both and then everything had been settled. As awkward as it may have been, they ended up being together.

As they walked among friends and guests, Kanda Yuu caught a glimpse of his fiancé standing at his right. "My name's Lenalee Lee." What was this aching feeling that still dare bother him nowadays? "Please to meet you." Why now? "Kanda!" Even though when his own heart was willing to find out thoroughly, there was no time to ponder once again as he was interrupted by another series of questions.

"How did you end up with this man Lenalee dear?"

"Yeah, this guy's so cold!"

"No denying it."

"Quit it!"

"Common Kanda, we're joking!"

Retailing memories of how they met to the ones who asked, the young teenager followed a faint trail left by his past. Truth be told, he had never expected to fall in love with a girl - or anyone for that matter - who was entirely the opposite of him. That, and his heart was craving for something totally different that couldn't be found anywhere around.

"That's unbelievable Lenalee-san, I can't seem to picture him"

"But Yuu is admirable, he is kind and sweet-…"

"Please! Hearing kind and sweet in the same sentence don't seem to fit Mr. Ice here."

"But it's the truth!"

"Ne, Yuu, what's your opinion on this? Are you or are you not sweet?"

By this point, the referred boy wasn't listening anymore. He could hear his friends and fiancé talking faintly in the distance as his mind began to wander back to that specific time when he had been taken to that concert…

"Yuu?"

"Lenalee, please, tell us about the time when…-"

Completely immersed in his thoughts now, he felt the need to question his own soul in search of answers. He _had_ felt something stir upon assisting to that concert. One of the pieces the pianist had played had awoken a foreign feeling that lay dormant deep in his heart, as if someone special had played that piece just for him… somewhere before…

'_**But who?'**_

What was that feeling rescinding within him since then? He many times wondered, though there was no answer to give. He had never felt this overwhelmed in his life and yet, he couldn't find the answer as to 'why'. Something definitely changed from that point on, as if he could feel someone was waiting for him in a faraway place, patiently. His heart often ached and his dreams were always full of a beautiful face he couldn't quite discern; so radiant, so cheerful, so innocent and so sweet. He could only remember a warm, sincere smile the day after his sleep, leaving him to ponder: _**'Who are you?'**_

Then, he met Lenalee. He had, at least, expected to have some sort of bond with her, to have something special and maybe, that she was the one he had been dreaming on but there was nothing… he didn't feel nothing…

"So, tell me Yuu-" An annoying voice broke Kanda off his musings, making him spat at the other teen automatically. "How many times have I told you not to call me _that_ baka usagi?"

The aforesaid replied with an air of nonchalance. "Ninety-four times, nearly a hundred; but I love your first name Yuu!"

"I don't like it when _you_ say it." Bad choice. Upon hearing this, the red-haired smiled wickedly. "Oh, then I bet you like it when your lovely fiancé says it whenever you and her are in a more intimate position."

"We haven't gone that far baka usagi." The reply was given with indifference, somewhat making a surprised Lenalee gap at his boyfriend. "Yuu!"

'_**And I don't like it when you do it either.'**_

Probably, Kanda's mood swing had something to do with the small reverie he had mere seconds ago, but really, who could blame him. His dreams enveloped him by this feeling he couldn't quite comprehend, taking him farther and farther each time he slept. However, the face of the one he was with still remained a mystery to him. He could clearly remember the moves and faint touches of the other, the soft murmurs and the lovely sighs… His dreams were beyond reach and the person behind them was certainly somebody special to him. But how, when and why, were answers Kanda couldn't possibly dare to grasp.

'_**Maybe, they're dreams of my past life.'**_

"Kanda, why don't you show us how much Lenalee means to you?"

'_**Or memories of somewhere in time… If so, who's waiting for me?'**_

"Yuu~!" Once again, he was interrupted from further thinking.

"Stop calling me Yuu!" The aforesaid warned, glaring daggers at the red-haired teen standing inches away. "And don't stand so close!"

"Well then show us Yuu," The green-eyed shoved Kanda's fiancé right in front of him. "Show us how you and Lenalee make contact with your… you know what." Kanda could easily pass this silly request and elaborate a believable excuse so as not to kiss the girl in front of him before so many watchful eyes. "Make us believe." He wasn't in the mood to be showing off and much less in front of these many guests. Besides, he didn't feel it in him to express such love anymore. "Kanda, please?" Now the request came from a different voice. "It's just a kiss."

Looking down at his fiancé, Kanda inwardly growled. He couldn't refuse her in front of this people now or that'd made her cry, thus making him look like an idiot. "Okay, but just one and that's it, understand baka usagi!"

"Hai~!"

Raising both arms the blue navy-haired held Lenalee by the waist, bringing her close to his form. Then, while freeing one arm, he tipped up her chin and slowly descended until his lips touched hers, eyes sliding close while he kissed her as lightly as he could so as not to give any sign that he wanted to take it further. Soft gasps were herd echoing all around them and claps were resonating everywhere.

"Happy now?" With arms still held in place and a very flushed Lenalee in his arms, Kanda slowly opened his glaring eyes and looked at the crowd to focus on his most annoying friend. But in exchange, what greeted him, made him root to the spot.

There, with almost tears in his eyes, stood the white-haired boy, with a beautiful saddened face and a very tiny smile. "Kanda" He voiced, the aforesaid was able to make that out as the boy slowly walked towards them.

_**'W-Who…'**_

The crowd wasn't really paying attention and Lenalee was over the moon to even acknowledge the boy's presence; who was walking very tentatively to where his love was standing. While Allen was approaching, he felt his heart shatter in million pieces. He had witnessed the kiss, and he had witnessed the way Kanda held that girl. It was like those old times when he did the same to him. But… this time, it wasn't him who was being held by him. He wasn't being greeted.

_'Kanda has forgotten…'_

"…" Something seemed different… that feeling was back, and it was getting stronger.

"I've missed you Kanda…" The boy tried once standing in front of the blue navy-haired, smiling widely and very warmly despite feeling miserable.

"…" He seemed familiar somehow…

A delicate white brow furrowed slightly downwards upon seeing no reaction from the other teen. The grey-eyed cast his gaze to the floor, looking at the pocket watch in his grasp; it was beginning to glow dimly. "Please…" Holding back tears of pure sadness, he gently grabbed the startled Kanda's hand and placed the small trinket in his hand, enclosing his long fingers carefully around it. Then, looking straight into those deep eyes that once held nothing but love for him, the young boy softly whispered while a tear unavoidably roll down his cheek. "Come back to me." With that last, the boy turned around and strode as fast as he could from there. The crowd around Kanda didn't notice anything, as if what had happened had been just between Kanda and Allen himself.

"That voice…"

* * *

_~2b-continued~_

* * *

**(A/N):** So, what do you think? Please, pardon any mistakes ^^;

It was nice to see you! Until next week! =3

Take care!

Wingfy out ~*


	3. Allen Walker

**Disclaimer:** I don't own dgray-man, © Katsura Hoshino-sama does.

**Wingfy:** Ahh, *exhales dreamily* wouldn't it be great if a yaoi fan-girl owned dgray-man and drew Kanda and Allen in a more _'intimate' _position in the manga?**  
Kanda: **Hence dōujinshis exist -_-;  
**Wingfy:** Watching the both of you is quite different =3  
**Allen:** *blushes*

**(A/N):** Hey there! So very THANK YOU for the reviews, you, my dear readers, gave this poor authoress! Beside the point that you made my day, you made me go and jump off the highest mountain! *laughs wholeheartedly* Not really, I wouldn't be here if I had done that… but it felt that way to me when I read them! XD

Nee guys, I've been pondering over this for a while now, and I think that Allen's eyes are not that entirely grey. They seem to have a certain shade of a pale lilac to me, a violet-grey perhaps? Or you think they're plain charcoal? What do you think? From my part, I just don't know, maybe I'm going crazy; too much sugar =3

Anyway, thanks for putting up with me and for adding this story to your alert/fav lists! Enjoy this chap! =)

* * *

**3****rd**** Chapter  
****  
****Allen Walker**

* * *

"Kanda…"

The white-haired couldn't believe what his eyes had shown him seconds ago. That girl… the kiss… Kanda… in his arms… The teenaged he had seen back there, was really his Kanda? _His_ Kanda? The one who had once told him how much he meant to him? The very one person to take his heart and do as he most pleased with it? The one whom he fell head over heels in love? Though, to the grey-eyed, Kanda seemed different somehow, and the reason was a simple one to answer… The Kanda Yuu Allen once knew, had forgotten everything between them. He had forgotten about him.

"How…" The lithe one grabbed his head in mild exasperation. "Why…?" He couldn't understand this situation at all, nothing of it. He wasn't going into full details as to how he made it somewhere he didn't recognise, and he didn't have the strength to find out either. He just cared about one thing, and that thing was now lost to him. Unreachable as those months he had been yearning for _him_ without anything in exchange.

"It's okay I guess…" A sad smile formed at the corner of the teen's lips, tears already cascading down soft, pale cheeks. "At least, I had the chance to see him one last time. That's all I need."

Suddenly, "Matte!" the teen froze as he heard a familiar voice coming from behind. It couldn't be, right? Kanda followed him? No, it must be his nerves playing tricks on him now. Kanda wouldn't follow after, would he? "Chotto matte kudasai!" There it was once more and the white-haired stopped on his tracks this time, seemingly immersed within a small memory.

He could remember the time Kanda had said those same exact words once before clearly. It seemed so long ago but he knew better, it had been the night they had met.

_Allen had had a small discussion with his foster father and had apparently deserted home in a flash. That gambler - and let's not forget womaniser, seemed to like having him pay all of his debts in one go whenever he desired it, and the white-haired definitely had gotten tired of it. "A tool at best." He was suddenly startled by the clock's sound echoing around the empty place. It was already midnight, and he had finally stopped for a break in central London, beside the River Thames. How far had he walked? _

_Not worrying about such trivial things and thinking positively, the boy beamed with joy, he had always wondered what the river would look like at night. "This seems the perfect time to find out!" With a smile plastered on childish features, Allen ran towards the banister and leaned over, gazing down at the calm waters and admiring the way the moon shone in full bright. "This is so beautiful." However, his joy didn't last long._

"_Sumimasen…"_

_A soft, cute gasp escaped Allen's lips when he heard another voice coming from his left. Surprise didn't describe what he was feeling right now; scared was the right word to be more precise. He hadn't noticed someone had been following, how foolish of him. Unconsciously, the white-haired let go of the banister, turned on his heels and began his ultimate run to safety, only to be stopped by a hand grabbing his wrist._

"_Oi, chotto matte!" Upon hearing this, the boy blinked once, then twice, then finally a third time before turning around to face whoever was preventing him from running away. What had this stranger said? "Pardon, come again?"_

"…" _Silence… _

_The stranger didn't speak English? Oh, what a pain, that'd prove to be a challenge. He hadn't even taken up Japanese lessons in the past, or any other useful language for that matter - he hadn't even gone as far as a studying a phrase book when he'd had the time… And now, how he rued the results, he was in real need of something like that. "C -Could you please repeat what you said?" _

"…" _Silence met the poor, distressed kid again. 'I guess he doesn't understand a word. What am I going to do?' _

_His captor, instead of replying Allen's question, chose that silence lingering in the air to study the teen more appreciatively. The boy, while no taller than himself, had whitish-grey hair that seemed to shine under the moon, his eyes were a mix between a pale lilac or a violet-grey, maybe charcoal more than anything but hey, whatever colour this kid's eyes were, he loved that shine in them. They looked so innocent… _

_Allen didn't notice at first the way the midnight-haired was studying him - too caught up in the teenaged features as well to notice, but once he did, the latter was starting to give him gooseflesh. This certainly wasn't his night. "Would you be so kind as to let go of me, please?"_

"_Kirei…" The stranger let out unknowingly as he fixed the one before him with an intense gaze. He faintly wondered why the kid had a red scar on his left eye, or why his hair was as white as a snow, but he cast that aside when he heard the boy enquire._

"_W -What? What did you…say?" Allen couldn't help but flush at the way the other's eyes were roaming all over him. 'What have I gotten myself into?'_

"_What, you didn't understand what I said?" His head tilted lightly to the side and a smirk slowly crept up on the stranger's lips. If the teen hadn't understood what he had said, that proved all the better for him. _

_A cute pout formed on soft lips and the teen slightly frowned, giving the taller one a reproachful look, "Well, pardon me for the lack of knowledge." mumbling the last three words to himself._

_The stranger feigned not having heard his mumblings and noticed right after that the little one's voice had a soft British lilt to it. It sounded nice, "What's your name?" and curse him for this display of amiability, but he wanted to know more._

_Upon hearing the question, Allen blinked several times before coming up with a question of his own. "Sir, why did you creep up on me like that? You startled me."_

_This commentary made the pony-tailed look absurdly confused; nonetheless, he gave a reply to that. "Don't call me sir, I'm still eighteen. And I wanted some directions." He paused for a slight moment, and then he brought the British boy closer, still holding onto his wrist. "You were the only living being near eyesight. I never thought you'd creep out."_

_An awkward feeling arose from within the teen upon noticing how close the both of them were, and a soft cherry hue grazed his fine features. Up to a closer inspection, the taller of the two was… real handsome. Though, in spite of that fact, he remained calm. "If you haven't noticed, it's past midnight, and the streets are deserted. Why would you think I wouldn't get startled again?"_

"_What were you doing wandering in the streets all by yourself?" The taller of the two countered. At this, the kid pressed his lips in a fine line before giving an answer. "Personal reasons."_

"_The same goes for me then."_

"_Hey, that's not fair!"_

"_You're the one not being fair, you changed the subject when I asked what your name was."_

"_I'm only being cautious!"_

_The navy blue-eyed wasn't too pleased. The conversation was leading nowhere and it only seemed as if the two of them were just warming up to explode at each other any minute now. Heaving a sigh, the navy-eyed released the boy's wrist and properly introduced to the other. "Listen, my name is Kanda and I'm looking for a Hotel where to stay. Know of any?"_

_Beautiful grey eyes blinked once and Kanda marvelled at how enthralling they looked from this close. "Y -Yeah, the Savoy Hotel it's near here."_

"_Where?"_

"_Near the Strand." Allen turned slightly to his side, not minding at all that the other was now holding his hand, and pointed towards where the teenaged needed to go. His heartbeat began to increase when he sensed Kanda's eyes on him. Was he even listening? "The street is between Charing Cross and Fleet Street."_

"_Hmm, let's go, take me there then." The midnight-haired bluntly stated as he dragged along a very confused Allen with him. Somehow, he had gotten used to the warmth this boy radiated. Besides, the night was getting colder. "W -Wha -Whaaaat! B -B-But… I… you don't… I'm… I can't!"_

"_You live here don't you?" Kanda enquired, not even glancing back at the blushing boy trotting behind. If Kanda weren't holding his hand, Allen would've tripped on his steps. "I'd get lost once again and I really want to rest."_

"_But I gave you the directions you needed."_

"_It's not the same as having someone guiding you. Besides…" At the pause, the pony-tailed stopped abruptly on his tracks and made the cute flushing kid bump into him. This caused Allen to lose his balance and almost fall face-first had it not been for the strong arm wrapping about his waist, bringing him closer to a strong chest. "You don't have anywhere to go, do you?"_

"_H -How did you…? I -I mean…" If the boy was flushing an intense scarlet red by the way the other held him, it became even deeper when he realised the taller teen was inching downwards, a hand reaching up to touch his face. Allen's heart was thundering in his ears and his eyes widened slightly at the outcome of what could happen next._

"_What's your name by the way?"_

_The boy didn't dare to blink in case that small action brought something else. And without realising, his eyelids began to drop half way, whispering his name as he let himself enjoy the warmness in Kanda's embrace. "A -Allen, Allen Walker."_

"_Nice to meet you, Allen…"_

_Everything since that point on, was pretty much history._

At the memory, Allen felt how his heart constricted in pain. Silence met both teens once Kanda had managed to catch up with the brit, not that it had taken him great effort for the latter seemed to be rather tired, but it took him quite some time to come up with his own terms and follow after the retreating boy. That, and his current fiancé had argued as to why he wanted to get outside without her following, leaving him to say that he wanted to confirm something on his own.

Suppressing a few tears from falling down, the grey-eyed turned around slowly and confirmed his unclear suspicion as he saw his lover approach him in what seemed a hasty stroll. That made him laugh softly; it had been a while since he had last seen those antics on his Kanda.

Allen then glued his eyes to the floor at not being able to control the first drops rolling down his cheeks. How he missed the other so.

After Kanda took his time to catch his breath, he straightened up a tad and asked with wariness lacing his words; "Who are you?" and couldn't help a frown crease his brows as he saw the small trail of tears in the other's eyes. Did this kid really know him? Did he know the kid? And why was he crying? Did he mean something to the boy?

"I -I'm… I'm Allen…" The snowy-haired fumbled with his words. How does this work again? "I'm-…"

Upon hearing that voice, the navy-eyed felt something stir deep in his heart, eyes widening as if amazed of something he already knew. He was sure he had heard that voice before… in his dreams? Shaking those thoughts - and feelings, to the side, "What is this?" Kanda held out the pocket watch Allen had placed in his hands just minutes ago. Though, the latter gave no reply to his inquisitive behaviour; he chose instead to hide his teary face behind his snowy bangs. If only Kanda knew it hurt too much to do this.

"Why did you give me this?"

"…" '_Because it's yours.'_

"Why did you tell me to go back to you!"

"…" '_Because I miss you.'_

"Who are you!"

"…" '_Your lover.'_

"What am I to you!"

"…" '_My everything…'_

"I don't know you and, still…" At the time the midnight-haired stopped with his rant, he lowered his gaze to the floor, glaring daggers at it for the confusion he was feeling right now. "Still…"

'_**I feel like I do.'**_

With his gaze cast downwards, the pony-tailed was about to finish his previous sentence when his eyes looked up as he heard the faint hurtful tone of the other.

"I'm sorry…"

"Why are you apologising all of a sudden?" Kanda certainly didn't understand a thing of what was going on, and he hated it when stuff he didn't get happened to him.

"I -I'm really…sorry." All too suddenly, Allen began to sway forwards and fell in a heap… into Kanda's arms. "Oi! Daijōbu!" It took Allen several seconds to regain consciousness and locate the source of warmth he was feeling. Last time he checked, he felt a little bit colder than usual, but now, there was this warming sensation enveloping him. Why was this? What was the source of it? "Oi!"

'_Kanda…' _Allen smiled once he identified this warmth to be his lover's. Then, closing his eyes once more, he sighed happily and snuggled closer. _'I've missed this so much.'_

A fluttering feeling invaded Kanda's heart when he felt the brit in his arms cuddle his chest with so much affection. Why did this seem so…familiar? And the best questions of all were; why wasn't he repelling him like he did with Lenalee?

"Daijōbu?" It didn't matter; he hadn't in him right now to push the kid away.

Blinking dazedly, the white-haired raised one of his hands hesitantly to grasp the shirt Kanda was wearing and soon realised with some disdain that he was fading. Allen furrowed his thin brows at this, worry clearly visible in his eyes. He could still feel the fabric of his love's shirt, but barely. _'Does this have to do with the watch I handed Kanda?'_

"You know…" A muffled, sweet voice began slowly. "I miss those words Kanda."

"What are you-…" However, whatever the teenaged intended to ask was left hanging in the air as he watched the boy in his arms slowly disappear. "Hey, what the hell's happening to you? Your body…"

"Please Kanda…" The grey-eyed looked up with a teary smile and met worried, navy ones. Then, after building enough courage, he leaned up and placed a ghostly kiss upon Kanda's unexpected ones. "Come back to me?" And then, that was it… Allen faded in the teen's arms.

Unconsciously, the teenaged brought two fingers to his lips, tracing the remnant Allen's had left in their wake. "Yuu~!" That kiss… they had kissed, a long time ago. His body was reminding him of things he couldn't remember so far. If only he could remember more about himself or… "Allen…"

"Yuu~" A weight on his left shoulder alerted him of his friend's presence, and he caught himself rather quick. He didn't want his friend intruding in what clearly wasn't his business. So, he decided to stop his brooding about what had happened for a while.

"Yuu~" The red-haired hugged him more.

"Stop calling me that!"

"Yuu, you're fiancé is-… Huh?"

"…"

The green-eyed didn't pay attention to Kanda's silent glare and instead, somewhat attracted, walked towards the place beside the mansion where loads of people were gathering. "I don't remember being so many people over there this evening. What's in there? Are they scuffling?" Though, the teen ended up pondering more to himself than to Kanda, and in a rush, he ran towards the place.

Releasing a sigh he didn't know he was holding, Kanda looked up into the cloudless night, hardening his eyes at nothing in particular. "That kiss…" He began to ponder over it, but just as he was going to, Lavi reappeared right next to him, reading a paper he had gotten from the place had been to. "Look what I've got, there's an interesting article here of a pianist who died at a young age." The latter was a little bit startled at the other's sudden appearance, but remained as if nothing had happened.

"I'm not interested in knowing what you got from that shabby place."

Lavi snorted at that mean comparison. "For your information Yuu, it's an exhibit of artistic, cultural or historical interest. And besides, it says here that this kid named Allen Walker was very talented at playing the piano for a boy his age." He continued reading the small clip in his hands, unaware of a pair of dark-blue eyes widening in shock. "Too bad he died at such a young age," Kanda froze as that sentence leaved Lavi's lips. "I'd have loved to her him play."

Allen is… Allen was…

"Death?" The midnight-haired turned his full weight towards the red-haired, eyeing the clip in his hands with unbelievable anger.

"What's wrong Yuu? Yuu?"

* * *

_~2b-Continued~_

* * *

**(A/N):** Oh, I guess I'm mean. Too mean… But if it helps, I felt myself tearing as I wrote the scene where Kanda holds Allen dearly, before he disappears. Of course, add that and a soft, slow classic music - like the one the movie brands - and it does the trick T-T

Anyway, I'll try to have the next chapter ready before this week ends, and as for now I thank you for reading =3

Etto, would it be too much to ask to live a review for me? It really helps my encouragement *looks big and strong* and my muse, and it helps me improve and… and… Oh who am I kidding *looks for her chocolate syrup* I'm going to stuff myself a bit and get inspired to write the next chap! XD

Thanks, take care, have a nice week and will see you quite soon! =D

Hugs and kisses,  
Me

Wingfy out~


	4. Dreams of a longlived past

**Disclaimer: **Well Kanda, Allen, and the other characters don't belong to me; they belong to © Katsura Hoshino-sama.

**(A/N):** This chapter is centred (in most parts) on Kanda… well, I guess it's the whole chapter -.- And I also wrote a small attempt at a more fluffier scene in the middle of this chap… I need Kanda to remember more of his past before he goes back to his sweet Allen =3 Probably will have him remember something _more_ _involving_… don't know, have to think about it XD

Hmm, about the Japanese words, well one of my friends helped me with those, and I'm sorry if they're not correct, but you can say I tried. Oh, and before I forget, SO VERY THANK YOU for YOUR REVIEWS! *grins idiotically* Inspiration has never been this strong! *looks tall and proud* Million thanks!

Now, onwards with the story and please, enjoy! =D

* * *

**4****th**** Chapter**

**Dreams of a long-lived past**

* * *

Later on that night, Kanda was found sulking in his room while lying on his bed. The moon rays that reflected dimly against the windowpane reminded him of the shine those eyes had while the boy in his arms looked pleadingly at him. Asking for something the midnight-haired didn't have, or couldn't give.

'_**Tch…'**_ What a pain, why couldn't he just forget it all?

Kanda grunted at his jumbled thoughts and rolled on his left side, seeing the moon out of the corner of his eye with contempt. He blinked several times, reached a hand to rub the bridge of his nose and tried to forget about everything, only though instead, he remembered the leaflet he had read before storming off into his house… leaving a quite perplexed red-haired behind.

_**...**_

"_Give me that!" The navy-eyed growled menacingly while snatching the paper lingering in his friend's hands._

"_Owie, modals Yuu__~!"_

"_Don't have, and don't call me that!" The teenaged snapped angrily at the other, glaring daggers the red-haired's way before focusing entirely on the leaflet he now held. Then, as soon as he located the name he remembered, his eyes widened in sheer horror and what seemed, amazement._

_-'Allen Walker - known by many as an 'Angel of God', was a young pianist prodigy at only the age of fourteen. His smiling face, his kindness and uncharacteristic behaviour, used to be part of his charming whenever he began to play. His keenness on music was, by far, something hardly found on boys his age. Everybody loved this cute boy for his heart and his talent, and the love towards his sweetness was always an add-on._

_However, the sky turned grey for many of his fans the day the dreadful news was out on the TV and newspapers. The young boy - who had wormed his way into many people's hearts - died tragically in a fire after arriving home from his latest concert on a cloudless night. No evidence of intentional murder was found and the police dropped the case after reaching to the conclusion that it had been all because of an "electrical failure". The world though still grieves for Allen's lost nowadays.'- _

_Once the teenaged finished reading the small article concerning the kid he had seen - and who had held onto him somewhat longingly in return -, he instantly paled. His eyes were wide with confusion and his mind refused to believe a single thing of what he had read. This couldn't be right. There must be something wrong with this information. He had been with that boy not a second later that night and he held him in his arms while the other regained consciousness. There was no way he had hallucinated the whole thing. They talked - he had listen attentively to his sweet voice, and he was pretty sure the warmness radiating from the other body was no illusion to him. Yes, strangely enough, the kid vanished in between his arms, but the tingling sensation and the heat his lips had left behind weren't a ghostly imitation in any way at all. _

"_Yuu, are you okay?" Lavi wondered after a while of remaining silent, observing the feelings that crossed his friend's eyes. Usually, the taller teen was hard to read, but now… now he looked different. "What's wrong?" A low growl was all he got for a reply._

_The midnight-haired looked down at his left hand and then he scrunched up the paper, throwing it aside as if the offending piece had done nothing more than enraged him. And it had somehow… all this matter had, and the worst of all was that he didn't understand a thing of what was going on._

"_What's wrong Yuu?" Lavi asked again, switching his gaze to the scrunched up leaflet that lay on the floor to the murderous scowl on Kanda's face. _

_This time in response, the addressed teen shook his head lightly, a soft sound, similar to that of a sad sigh, escaped his lips. "I wish I knew myself." Then he turned around and walked back to his house, the pocket watch Allen gave him safely wrapped in his other hand. "Wait Yuu!" He didn't care that Lavi was calling after him; he only cared only about one thing now…_

"_Allen Walker… What are you to me?"_

**_..._**

"What the hell does _'come back to me'_ mean? Why me?" The question echoed in the empty bedroom. He enjoyed silent moments like this where he could go over the stuff he didn't get. Even before meeting Lenalee he enjoyed the silence, and after this night, he might end up enjoying it even more.

Why you ask? Once he returned home from the long period he was gone, his fiancé began interrogating him as to where and with whom he went almost the entire night. Amidst the questions, she also left room to begin complaining about having to dismiss the guests all by herself, that she had to say endless excuses to justify the teen's absence, and things like the sort. To this, Kanda simply replied by giving her the cold shoulder and intimidating her with his menacing glare, refusing to answer any more questions.

He knew that Lenalee didn't deserve such an impolite behaviour - or maybe a little, but he wasn't in the mood to start answering questions he knew he had no answers to. What will he say if his fiancé questioned him anyways? What will his answers be?

Why did he disappear the entire night?

'_**Because I ran after a boy who apparently knows me.'**_

Where did he go?

'_**I wasn't too far. I was outside in the garden, near the lake.' **_

What was he doing?

'_**I was holding a boy who nuzzled my chest… quite lovingly.'**_

What did he do?

'_**Me nothing, the kid… he kissed me. And I didn't dislike it at all.'**_

Who was he with?

'_**I was with the kid before he vanished then, I was with that baka usagi who followed in tow.' **_

The navy blue-eyed rolled down on his right side this time, and he was now able to see the full moon shining completely through his window. Another growl escaped him as he closed his eyes. It seemed the moon upset him for no reason whatsoever, and it was probably because that silvery colour reminded him of a certain boy his heart, somehow, remembered more than he was willing to admit. Though, what upset him most was that he was beginning to believe, the boy he saw, was that part of his life _he_ had been missing.

'_**How troublesome.'**_

After a small time of contemplating, Kanda raised his hand to touch the wall. The midnight-haired could still remember Allen's form in his arms, and the way the latter had nuzzled his chest. The white-haired had looked so frail and his petite body had been slightly shaking. He was so lithe, fitting against his own strong form. At one point, he found himself not wanting to let go. And those lips, those inviting lips… the taste was _very_ familiar. Then the silkiness, the naïve movements…

He couldn't compare his fiancé and the boy because this time, he had felt something for the other. It was a sad fact to know that he didn't feel anything while being with Lenalee. Her kisses were void of any emotion, they were just simple presses whilst with the kid, even if it had been faint, he felt a tingle in his heart, a jolt deep within…

A small frown creased his fine features and he lay on his back. If only he could hold him for a longer time. If only he could remember more. If only he didn't feel so confused. _**'I really need to stop.' **_The room began to blur and soon, he was fast asleep, problems and question forgotten as his heart and mind guided him to the deepest part of himself… were forgotten memories lay.

**_..._**

_Breakfast had been served and Allen was munching his apple while a look of utter confusion was plastered on his face. "Kanda, I didn't understand." At this, he saw his lover stop his spoon midway who promptly raised his brows quizzically. What was Allen talking about? Did he mean yesterday night? "What is it you don't understand?"_

_The boy's cheeks dusted a cute pink and he tucked his hand beneath his chin. "W -What you said before having breakfast? Um…"_

_The midnight-haired blinked a few times but he understood what his little love was referring to. So, to alleviate the boy's troubles, he cut him off before the white-haired could form a word. "Itadakimasu?"_

"_What!" Now Allen looked puzzled and it made the navy-eyed laugh softly. The way his love's face looked mildly confused caused Kanda to snort slightly - amusement was clearly hidden behind the sound, and at this, Allen's blush increased tenfold. "What did you say?"_

_The teenaged merely shook his head. "Itadakimasu is usually a word I say before eating." A long silent remained after that and the navy blue-eyed wondered why. To answer his silent question, he watched Allen's every move. His love stood up from the chair opposite him, walked towards the fridge and grabbed the nearest cartoon of milk, then walked back towards the dishwasher and grabbed a bowl. He then proceeded to serve himself some cereal and pour some milk. Finally, before he took a spoonful of his cereal, he said what his lover had taught him a while ago. "Itadakimasu!"_

_A gentle smile crept up on Kanda's lips. He could see that his Allen was real eager to understand whatever word leaved his lips. If that was the case, then he could probably teach him some other words and some other interesting translations._

"_Nee, Aren." He let the Japanese version of his little love's name slip by on purpose. The aforesaid blinked once, and then twice, then he lowered his spoon and tilted his head slightly to the side. "What did-…" However, as soon as the kid was about to ask, the pony-tailed interrupted him and suggested. "You should say 'nani', which means more or less what you were about to ask."_

"_Na -Nani?" The cute fourteen-year-old complied timidly. "That's right. And just to say 'yes' or confirm that you have heard, you should say 'hai'. Understand?"_

"_H -Hai?"_

_Kanda nodded and then started with his plan. "Nee Aren." On the other hand, Allen was very concentrated and answered just like Kanda wanted him to - with a smile of course, he was only too happy to be able to understand what Kanda often said, even if it was little. "Hai." But he was too concentrated that he failed to notice that the next question was spoken in his own language. "Can I kiss you?"_

"_Hai." The smile was still there… until what his love had said dawned on him. "Wait, what?"_

_Too late, the midnight-haired had already stood up from his seat and was standing now before the boy, a look of intense love flashing across the eyes of the taller of the two. Allen fidgeted slightly, eyes darting everywhere but eventually, focusing only on Kanda. On his eyes, on his lips, on his form towering over him, on those arms holding him… wait, holding him! When did that happen?_

"_K -Kanda…" The abovementioned merely tightened his hold around the kid whilst bringing a hand up to caress a silky cheek. The latter placed both hands against Kanda's chest and blinked dazedly, leaning into the gentle stroke of his love's hand. "Can I kiss you?" The teenaged repeated again. Seriously, after what they did last night and after he saw Allen as a whole, the pony-tailed still dared ask? "W -Why…why are you asking Kanda?"_

_The addressed teen didn't answer immediately. Instead, he chose to show his lithe love how much he meant to him once more. _

_Tipping up the brit's chin, he inclined his head and captured his love's lips in a gentle kiss. Grey eyes dropped halfway before sliding close, and the owner enjoyed the gentle pressure of the other's lips on his. However, Kanda wanted more. He had gotten addicted to the taste that was uniquely his Allen and he was going to get it. The taller teen released his hold around the kid's waist and his hand slithered its way up to grab silky locks at the base of Allen's neck. Then, he bent his love a bit backwards - this caused the lithe angel to gasp slightly, and Kanda took that opportunity to deepen the kiss, exploring the sweet cavern and massaging against the timid tongue residing there. _

_If the midnight-haired weren't holding the fourteen-year-old with his arm, the latter was quite sure he would've collapsed. The dizziness and the electrical feelings surging all at once - by merely the simplest of kisses - were already too much for the young one to bear. His body lay pliant in his love's embrace, and willing to do anything the other asked him to. Now, if only he could…_

"…_Ahh! K -Kanda!" His thoughts were interrupted - and his lips freed to emit a soft, lovely gasp -, when he felt his lover's leg intruding in the middle of his legs in a rather suggestive way. "What is it?" _

"_I…I -I…" Allen couldn't find the strength to answer. He let out quiet pants while he rested his head just beneath Kanda's chin and tried to focus on what to say. Useless was the word he found as he failed at not having anything to say. He had been rendered speechless._

_The pony-tailed smiled warmly at is love upon noticing the dazzled sate he was in. His eyes were still closed and a beautiful, intoxicating red spread all across the young one's cheeks. It was really enthralling to watch, it provoked him to do so much more with his little love. And why not, Allen was his after all, so he could do whatever he wanted with him._

"_Me ga akete Aren…" Still in a daze - or what seemed to be a hazy stupor, the teen blinked somewhat cutely and looked up to meet with entrancing navy hues. He didn't understand what Kanda had said and he had all the intentions of finding out, but then, the teenaged chose to grab his cheeks with both of his hands and inclined his head once more, whispering the next into his ear. "Would you be mine tonight again Allen?"_

_The aforesaid was at a loss for words. His heart was fluttering and beating loudly, his cheeks were aflame and his skin tingled wherever Kanda touched. How could he say no to that when he loved this man even more than his own life? "Hai."_

_Kanda let out a faint chuckle at his Allen's naïve response. His little one was doing great on his lessons. On instinct, he wrapped an arm about the teen's waist and scoped him up in his arms, bridal-style, and then he carried him towards the bedroom to do something more than teaching him Japanese._

_****__..._

It took him a while to wake up, but he did eventually. He was the usual early bird who, after finishing his scheduled routine at home, went out for a little bit of training and meditation outside near the lake. But this time, something in his dreams prevented him from waking up, and he really didn't feel like spoiling it. Maybe his soul was enjoying _this_ dream; hence he didn't wake up until so late in the afternoon… Or could it be that he had been too caught up on his brooding last night that he went to sleep late?

**_'Could be…'_**

_In any case, he could remember bits of what he dreamt the night before, but not all of it, though somehow; he knew he had dreamt with __him_… again. It was like those times when he had dreams where the only things he could hear were soft moans and whispers of his name. The voice belonged to a sweet person whose face he could not recall. And now, this time, it was completely different. He knew the owner of such a melodic voice.

'_**I can almost picture it.'**_

_'Kanda… I -I… I want…'_

''Allen…"

Suddenly, a knock on his bedroom door cut him off of his current thoughts. Was that late already? To tell the truth, he hadn't even noticed. He was having a nice time looking into his own dreams.

"Kanda, are you in there?" A soft voice enquired from behind the door.

Guess everything needs a solution. Getting up from the bed, the teen walked towards the door and opened it. His fiancé was standing there as if asking if it was okay to come in, though Kanda simply ignored the silent request by closing the door behind him and walking past her. "We need to talk." That's all he said once he reached the stairs, motioning for Lenalee to follow after.

Without the teen realising it, his life was about to take a different turn.

* * *

**(A/N):** As promised! Liked it? Despised it? Let me know what you think… I love reviews! *jumps happily* And my muse does too! We both do!

It took me the entire night to finish this and sincerely, I hope you like it. Kanda, you need more of those dreams, really! *looks pensive* What do you think? Anyways, I won't be able to update next week, but I'll try to update as soon as I can. So, I'll see you quite soon and in the mean time have fun! Remember to heat healthy and have a small sugar dose XD Just kidding. See ya! =)

The best of wishes to you all,  
Me

Wingfy out


	5. A wish come true

**Disclaimer: **I don't own dgray-man at all. © Katsura Hoshino-sama does. I wonder what will one do if one owned the manga? *grins widely* Probably it'd have been something _lovely_ ne?

**(A/N): **OMG! *shares hugs and sweets* I love you so very much guys! Thanks a bunch for the reviews and the lovely alert/favs! They made my day every time I receive them! Oh, and this time I couldn't help it, I wrote another _special_ scene - though an incomplete one at that - but a little bit more detailed this time… just a bit, or so I like to think. This chap was meant to reveal Kanda's past but somehow it ended this way. And to not spoil this chapter without you guys reading, let's just say that Allen's wishes come true - partially; but we'll see eventually in a further chap!

Onwards with the chap! Please, enjoy! U.U

* * *

**5****th**** chapter**

**A wish come true**

* * *

The teenaged didn't take too much to reach the living room after literally stomping down the stairs two steps at a time. He wasn't mad; he was just a tad annoyed. Those unreachable memories - if at all, they were memories - continued hunting him in his dreams, and he was feeling very annoyed at not being able to do anything but watch as all those fantasies unfolded before his very eyes.

Shaking those thoughts aside and once he sensed that the girl was following suit, he promptly sat down on the loveseat resting at one side of the fireplace. It was a quiet, enjoyable morning - he quickly noticed, and the only sounds he could hear were those of the early birds still chirping outside in the neighbouring trees. However, no matter how peaceful that morning looked, he anticipated with some disdain that the sound joining the bird's twittering quite soon would be that one of his fiancé yelling obscenities at him. But the breaking-up was inevitable, Kanda really needed to stop this once and for all… for both of their sakes. And for the memories he once held.

Speaking of which, this time his dreams had been a little more realistic. The kiss he had given to the smaller boy was almost surreal, as if he had been there and kissed him in the spot. He could even swear that Allen's sweet taste still lingered on his lips after waking up from such a dream. He could also remember the intimate time he'd spent with the boy in his sleep; it had seemed eternal and never-ending. The softness of that pale skin under his fingertips while he undressed the white-haired was like touching a fine veil of silk. And then when his hands had glided down delicate curves and the boy had moaned meekly and arched submissively under his touch, it made him growl possessively at the sensation those innocent reactions provoked. Everything had been so real. The nips he'd given, the marks he'd left, and the pleas he'd heard… Those kind of dreams were making him mad, and he was sure that if he didn't find a way to get rid of those dreams, or at least find an explanation as to why Allen had said to go back to him - and might as well go back to him for real -, he'll lose his mind… and rather quick.

His brows furrowed slightly downwards and Kanda began to ponder absently why Lenalee was taking up so much. Last time he checked, his fiancé had been following after him, so why was the girl's presence nowhere near sight? The navy blue-eyed was a shorted tempered person, and he hated it when people made him wait.

"Lenalee, what's taking you?" He all but shouted. Then, to that question, slim arms wrapped themselves about Kanda's broad shoulders and a head nuzzled the top of the teen's head, a content sigh was heard soon afterwards. The girl in question had all the intentions to make up with her love and was willing to apologise to the other for yesterday's mishap, though she didn't count with the next things happening.

Midnight eyes went wide for a slight moment at the gesture and then, the owner of those same orbs growled in discomfort at such display of emotions, taking one of the arms in his hand and dismissing it in a swift movement - not rudely nor offensively -, just in the right way so that the young girl could understand Kanda's mild displeasure. The girl could do nothing but frown dejectedly at the way his soon-to-be husband behaved.

Comparing this time now and the time in his dreams, Allen's touch had been pleasant and somewhat scorching - loving, devoted; whereas Lenalee's had been plainly annoying, materialistic; no warmth, no emotion in them… _**'Or perhaps it's me the one who doesn't feel a thing.'**_

"Like I said," A pause followed Kanda's sentence while he tried to relax and not end in something that could count as rude to his fiancé. "We need to talk."

"Is it something good…" Letting aside the impolite act towards her, Lenalee rounded the loveseat where Kanda was resting and took a seat beside his love, hands melding above her kneecaps in silent patience. Then, seeing as his boyfriend was too quite for her own liking, she carried on with what she was saying, a tone of uncertainty wavering between words. "Or is it something bad?"

"None." The teen gave a curt reply. "The outcome concerns only me…"

The reply the nineteen-year-old had given in turn made Lenalee cringe inwardly. Certainly, it seemed that Kanda was far more than ticked off for what happened yesterday night, but nobody could blame her. Her boyfriend - and soon husband - was real handsome, and she was merely protecting what was rightfully hers. Well, not in _that_ way just yet, but hers nonetheless.

"Yuu…" The girl began cautiously, "If this is about yesterday night, I'm really sorry. I-…" but she was shortly cut off by Kanda's soft retort. "It's got nothing to do with yesterday night and please, don't call me by my first name."

Taken a little aback at the reproachful tone, Lenalee huffed audibly, then raised both arms up to her chest and crossed them in an indignant way. Why was Kanda so stubborn anyways? She was trying to explain - let alone apologise - to the other teen! The least he could do was to hear her out and mend up things. "Why are you so angry at me? I did nothing wrong!"

Without bothering with a reply to that, the latter carried on with a scowl visible across his features - that much was clear from out of the corner of the girl's eye; and then the words the younger girl didn't want to hear left her gaping out in disbelief. "Lenalee, we need to go our separate ways."

"W -What? But, but why!"

Maybe Kanda realised that Lenalee was in some sort of shock after hearing the news, maybe he didn't; nevertheless, he continued voicing his current thoughts as if the question hadn't been asked. "I'm sure you have loads of boys queuing at your back and I'm willing to investigate something on my own. That's why we-…" Then, before the navy-eyed had time to finish, Lenalee latched onto his arm and held on real tight. "You can't do this to me Kanda! What did I do?"

"You didn't do anything." After a while of contemplating the near-to-tears girl at his side tightening his hold around his arm and nuzzling her head in his chest, Kanda heaved a sigh and patted her on the back. He never imagined that breaking up with somebody was going to be this hard, not for him, but for the ending part. "Lenalee, listen…"

"Why!" The addressed girl cut in, "Why, why Kanda? I love you, so why are you leaving me?" suppressing some tears in between every uttered word. "Is there someone else beside me? Is there?"

This was proving to be a little too much for him. He wasn't one to give encouragement and be the comforting type. Besides his former fiancé needed nothing of that right now - the least he wanted was to comfort the crying girl and act as if nothing had happened.

After a moment of reverie, the pony-tailed figured that maybe reasoning with her would fail him; that maybe laying to her would be a bad choice, and the worst thing he could do was to stand up and leave her to her own grief. So, instead of choosing all those blunt possibilities - despite how appealing they may sound -, he chose to go straight to the point and see how this all 'breaking-up' stuff ended. It won't work unless you try.

"I met someone…" Lenalee went stiff in his arms upon hearing those three words, but even if the navy blue-eyed noticed, he decided to ignore it and to keep on going. "A long tome ago actually." He expected some sort of retort or something, but when silence met him, he carried on. "My heart still grieves for that person and I wish nothing more than to find a way to return to the one I'm missing. " It sounded corny and silly when he said it, but he wasn't too apprehensive on this kind of things. Or maybe he was when he was with Allen? Who knows? That kid, were it be on dreams on in real life - not that he had a say about a real life experience, for the boy had vanished in his arms -, always seemed to be able to bring out the best of him.

Now, the only thing that remained was, what Lenalee would say to this.

"Yuu…" The girl called out sweetly, making the abovementioned frown in exasperation.

"Lenalee, don't call me that."

"But, Yuu, you can forget about this person! I'll help you forget whoever it is you're waiting!" Lenalee then, in a swift movement, detached herself from her grip on his love's arms and quickly wrapped both around Kanda's neck, bringing her lips closer to the other's in a desperate, silent request. "I won't lose you to some stupid little girl who's waiting somewhere for you. She can wait all she wants and die waiting because you'll be staying here with me, please Yuu!"

'_**Stupid… Die while waiting?'**_

That did it, navy brows furrowed downwards in pure anger and his blood began to boil. Kanda was usually a collected person when it came to dealing and speaking with others, but the mere fact of hearing Lenalee referring to Allen in such ways without even knowing the sweet boy, made Kanda snap at the girl. "I thought that love was something scared to you. You said so yourself when I first met you, but now, you're saying that you won't let me go? That you'd rather make me suffer with your selfish being?"

"Everything's fair in love and war!" Lenalee pleaded while making a hold of Kanda's hands, trying to kiss him in a reassuring way but failing miserably when Kanda shook her away and stood up form his sitting position. "Wait, I-…"

"We're ending it, like it or not, we're nothing." With those last words said, the teenaged rounded the loveseat where he had been sitting and walked towards the flight of stairs. "I want you out of my house before tonight."

"B -But, Kanda! You can't, you can't…"

Turning his head just the sightless bit, the taller teen glared murderer at the younger girl, "I'm going to take a nap, I don't want to see you when I wake up." before he disappeared up the stairs and into his room.

"K-Kanda…" A small teary cry was heard before everything else went silent.

…

Pacing around impatiently inside his room, the midnight-haired was thinking of a way to reach the boy who had disappeared in his arms. That boy was driving him crazy already. He had met the white-haired just the previous night and he felt like he'd known him for quite a long time. His heart and dreams were proof enough of that. But, so far, he had nothing. He hadn't figured a way to reach the other yet. He had only recurrent dreams of what looked was his past going around in circles without being able to grasp anything liable in his hands. Besides, the only thing he knew about Allen was his name, that he had been a pianist and that he had died at such a young age.

"Damn!" A growl was heard and the pony-tailed punched the bedside table out of pure frustration. Nothing of this made any sense, and he found himself agreeing that none of this was worth his time. "How am I supposed to go back when I don't even know anything about you?" The teen let out another sigh and walked leisurely towards his bed. If only there was a way to ask the boy to explain things he didn't get? If only Allen could be here one more time?

Once he had calmed down some and had settled down on the bed, something shiny below his pillow caught his attention. He hadn't even noticed it before; it was the small golden watch the lithe kid had given him at the party. _**'Did I sleep with it last night?'**_ When he reached for the golden trinket, he remembered the grey-eyed boy automatically. Then, laying on his side once more and eyeing the item with interest, the navy-eyed remembered Allen's body, his innocent eyes, his smooth lips, and his sweet voice…

"Allen." Kanda all but whispered, tightening his grip around the watch and not daring to brake ye contact with the item in his hold. "If only you could take me back to where he is…" Unconsciously, the teen let his eyes slid close, a sigh escaping past his lips. Then, strangely enough, sleep overtook him quite quickly. The golden watch in Kanda's grasp shining dimly in the desolated room.

…

_A soft moan was heard and this meek sound encouraged Kanda to go on. Allen's pliant body arched so deliciously under him every time his fingers touched in the right place of the boy's sensitive skin, and all the white-haired could think about at that moment was Kanda's lips on his skin, Kanda's hands on his hips, Kanda's kisses on his neck and cheeks, he could only think about Kanda, his Kanda. The aforesaid, on the other hand, couldn't stay still for longer upon witnessing the way Allen arched off the bed and then laid back down, so he decided to capture one of the kid's rosy buds tempting him next time the grey-eyed reacted in such a seductive way. _

_Giving another slight nudge in between the boy's legs, Allen arched off the bed once more. That's when Kanda took his chance and trapped the bud in his mouth, giving it a slight nip followed by a teasing lick._

"_Ahh! K -Kanda!" There was that beautiful sound leaving divine lips once again, and the abovementioned was more than elated to hear his love pronounce his name in such a way. He then nipped at the small bud a little bit more roughly and then sucked at it greedily, provoking mewling sounds leave the boy's throat. _

_This time, the lithe boy pressed against Kanda's mouth eagerly, wanting to feel more of that heated sensation surrounding him. And how he'd loved to reach out and touch his Kanda in return, but unfortunately for him, the latter had a hold of both his wrists with one hand. _

_Amidst the lustful haze clouding his mind, Allen realised that his love released his wrists - as if the latter had been able to read his mind, and now he could feel his love bringing him even closer to him, both arms wrapping about his slim waist and bending him backwards, warm lips now enclosing around his exposed neck. The poor boy merely bent is neck altogether with the way his love was doing with his body just to let Kanda explore more. "K -Kanda, p -please…"_

"_What do you want Allen?" The midnight-haired asked after leaving a pretty mark at one side of his lover's throat, seducing him with every lick and kiss along his neck; bringing Allen's petite body up and then down in a seductive dance. _

"_M -Mo… more…"_

"Sir."

_Kanda had now adjusted them both so that his petite love was sitting on his lap; slim legs at either side of Kanda's waist while his hands were caressing the kid's slender thighs. "I… I want, I want more…" The grey-eyed was trying to ease down his own_ _breathing while his head rested just above his love's shoulder. All the while enjoying how warm Kanda's body felt against his._

"Sir…"

"_Allen…"_

"…_K -Kanda."_

"Sir!"

_…_

The midnight-haired opened up his eyes frenziedly. What was that? For a moment there he thought he'd heard…

"Sir?"

Navy blue eyes focused - or at least tried to - on his surroundings. There was something distinctly different about _his_ house. Hadn't he been in his room just minutes earlier? How come the sight that greeted him was a strange living room with finely pearly curtains and a piano sitting in the centre? He didn't remember having a piano in his living room? What happened? Did burglars get in while he was sleeping? No, that couldn't be… That freaking pet-dog Lenalee had bought would have hell to pay if he let burglars into the house.

"Pardon Sir, but-…" Kanda quickly turned towards the enquiring voice and straightened up into a sitting position.

"What are you doing in my house?" The navy-eyed asked irritated at the black-clothed butler standing before him.

"Excuse me sir, but this isn't your house."

"What?" The teenaged couldn't believe his ears. What was this guy talking about? Not his house? Then where the hell was he?

"I should be the one enquiring what are you doing in my young master's house Sir?" Navy orbs then blinked somewhat confusedly at this. "Young master? Who's your young master? And where the hell am I?"

The butler in turn blinked surprised at this. Could it be…? "You're in London and this is Master Allen's house. You know my young master?"

Kanda did nothing but to rub his temple in mild exasperation. Just his luck, how on earth did he travel all around the world to London when only minutes ago he was sleeping on his bed? And to make things worse, he was in somebody else's house. Hmm, what was that again… wait! Allen?

"Did you say Allen?"

"Why, yes sir."

"Allen Walker?"

"Indeed. Do you know my young master?"

Kanda's eyes went impossibly wider at this. In such a short amount of time he was here, right where Allen was… Was he dreaming? "I… I…" He needed to see the other now, right now. Though, in spite of his first thought, he ended up saying something entirely different. "I… I don't know…"

* * *

_~2b-Continued~_

* * *

**(A/N):** Kanda you, baka! Why did you say _you don't know!_ =A= The nerve with you! I know I promised I was going to have Kanda remember a bit more of his past writing _special dreams,_ but then my mind differed with me and this is the result. Though I guess it'll be very interesting to see what Kanda will do when having the real thing before him.

So, what do you think? Liked it? Didn't like it? You think it's unsatisfactory? Let me know what you think! Pretty please, your commentaries are like sugar to me! *drinks a can of soda* They're refreshing as well *grins* kidding =3

Anyways, I'll see you quite soon and thanks a lot for putting up with me! Wingfy loves you a lot! *gives hugs* Have a nice day, think lovely, remember to eat some sweets (preferably cakes!) and be happy!

Hugs and kisses,  
Me =)

_Wingfy out~*_


	6. Author Note

**Authoress Note**

Hello people out there, I hope you're doing great.

I know very well that ff-net does not accept _**Author Notes**_ as a single chapter, but I couldn't find any other way to get my messages through you all...

This short notice is for all those who are still waiting for an update on this little story, and also, to thank the _'fav'_ alerts I still get on either my stories and myself as an author. A huge thanks for that. I want to thank you all for your patience as well, and if I've managed to irate some of you with my long disappearance, I kindly ask for your forgiveness.

I haven't forgotten about my stories here in ff-net if that's what you were wondering – I've merely been pretty busy this past year –, hence the next update for this one fic will be available the _**15th of September**_. I hope some of you will still be here to read it, if not... well, I guess you can say I tried... =3

On the other hand, I'm saddened to say that the chapters for all of my stories have been coming out quite slowly all thanks to my lack of time (if you've read my profile, you probably know why), and despite the schedule I have, I've managed a way to finish the chapters I'm missing.

Just so you know, I don't intend to justify myself with petty excuses, because I know that I – as a reader – hate to wait for an update to come around. So being on the side lines not only for this once, but way before I started writing, I can only hope that all of you out there (who are still reading my stories) forgive me in some way.

By the way, there's this little rumour that caught my attention some months ago... I don't know if it's true or not, but I heard that ff-net has been taking down some stories containing graphic scenes and/or stories containing a certain level of _'lemony goodness'_ from the site. To tell you the truth, I haven't even read my previous stories to see if there's some kind of _'fault'_in there, but if I ever get the **bad luck** of my stories disappearing from the site, I'll have to back them up on **DA**. 'Never say never', that's what people say... it hasn't happened to me...**yet**... but I guess I should be careful when posting the missing chapters to _'Prelude'_ and _'Gentle Blue'_...

Well, I shan't bother you all with more tactless babbles. I'll see you all the 15th of September! Of course, if you want, that is =D

In the meantime, take care and have a wonderful day!

The best of wishes and luck to you all,

~Wingfy

XOXOXOXO


End file.
